Lora
'Lora '''is a character in ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She was a Tornan Driver during the Aegis War, and her Blades were Haze and Jin. She and Haze shared an incredibly close bond, reflected in their nearly identical appearances and personalities. She is the main protagonist in Torna ~ The Golden Country, in which she is a mercenary searching for her mother Rynea. Story At ten years old, Lora resonated with Jin. Gort stole Jin's Core Crystal from the Tornan royalty, and when he threatened to kill her in order to keep Jin for himself, Jin stopped him, severing his right arm in the process to protect Lora. It was implied that the two went on the run following the event, with Lora taking measures to hide Jin's identity as a stolen Blade. These included a mask that covered the upper half of his face, including his Core Crystal. Lora eventually joined a mercenary group. At an unknown point, Lora also resonated with Haze, who's extremely close bond to Lora leads them to look near identical. Seventeen years later, Lora's mother Rynea went missing, and Haze set out to find her. Lora and Jin found Mikhail at a destroyed Porton Village and offered to take care of him. They briefly got into a brief fight with one of Malos' Artifices, and Addam and Mythra saved them from the Artifice by using Siren's power. Addam was surprised to see Jin resonated with someone as young as Lora. After a brief battle, Addam decided not to bring in Lora for "stealing" Jin, and Lora eventually became one of Addam's allies. The quartet, along with Mikhail and Milton, then went to Torigoth, where Haze reports having seen Rynea. Unfortunately, Lora found Torigoth razed. They traveled to a cemetery and find a charm that Lora made for Rynea adorning a grave. The group was quickly accused by the Ardainian army of being Coeian rebels. Luckily, the arrival of the Ardainian Emperor Hugo, coupled with his friendship with Addam, helps clear up the situation, and Hugo, along with his Blades Brighid and Aegaeon, joined the group. Lora and Haze stayed behind in Torigoth in order to decorate the graves while the others traveled to the Ardainian Warship. Gort and his group of mercenaries managed to ambush Lora and Haze. Gort, now having a new mechanical arm, planned to kill Lora to reclaim Jin as his blade. Jin quickly rushed to Lora's side and sliced off Gort's new arm. At Lora's request, Jin didn't kill Gort and let him escape. Eventually, the group returned to the Kingdom of Torna, where they learned of Malos's plan to assault Auresco. While stopping in Hyber Village, Jin and Lora explored Ornelia's house, the house of Jin's former Driver. Jin hid his old journal from Lora, and Lora prompted the entire group to take a picture together. As Malos attacked Auresco, they managed to stave off part of Malos's attack, but ultimately were unsuccessful in preventing Malos's from reaching the seal on Torna's power. Nevertheless, their bravery prompted Addam's father, the Tornan King, to knight Lora the day after the assault, much to the ire of High Prince Zettar. Lora then joined Addam on the journey to the Titan's core to stop Malos. After the war, Lora, Haze, Jin, and Mikhail parted ways with Addam as he and Pyra journeyed to Leftheria. She traveled to Spessia, where members of Addam's militia and other Tornans had taken refuge. One night, the group was ambushed by Gort, who had been transformed into a large chimera-like creature. Lora was able to kill him, and he dissolved into black ashes. Amalthus soon became Praetor and ambushed Spessia in an effort to destroy the Aegis, not knowing that Addam and Pyra had fled to Leftheria. Lora was fatally wounded in the ambush and regretted the thought that Jin would forget her; Jin, devastated that he would be reborn and lose his memories of Lora, sought to become a Flesh Eater, and ate her to keep their spirits together. Her body was put into suspended animation on board the Marsanes to remind Jin to never have faith in the Architect. As Jin departed for the World Tree, he told Mikhail to keep Lora safe for him. The Marsanes later transformed into a Titan-like mech. Mikhail, piloting the Marsanes, slammed Indol into the World Tree, and the ensuing massive explosion destroyed the Titan, the Marsanes, and Lora's body. Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters Category:Driver